


Roommate

by dontevergo



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Couch Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevergo/pseuds/dontevergo
Summary: You are looking for a house in Sandy Shores and Trevor lets you live with him in the meantime.
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We have soft Trevor. This time, I was inspired mainly by the affection that Trevor had with Patricia. We know that our dear Trevor just wants someone who really loves him. Anyway, I hope you like it. ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

I was leaving a big city and going to live in the Sandy Shores desert. My life was very different from a normal life. I used to do some work for my friend Michael De Santa and all the money I received, I saved it and now I'm finally going to use it to buy my house.

I was a weapons expert and an excellent sniper, obviously. In the beginning, before working for Michael, I taught shooting classes.

I met Michael through his daughter Tracey. We both went to a club in Vinewood Hills. We became friends and then Tracey invited me to spend a weekend with her. And that's how I met her father and the rest of the family.

Michael was impressed with my skills and proposed to work with him. Of course, it was not a simple job and he made that very clear.

This outlaw life was also not easy. For me it was difficult in the first months of work, but then I got used to it.

Now I'm in Michael's car heading for Sandy Shores. He even offered to take me. He had told me that he had a friend who would give me his home, or rather, his trailer, until I got a place of my own.  
I was not very comfortable with that since he had not yet talked to his friend about me and about taking me to his house to stay there.

I looked out the window and saw the landscape change radically, I was no longer in Los Santos.

\- Are you sure it's a good idea?  
My eyebrows came together when I looked at him and asked.  
\- (Y/N), I've known Trevor for years, you know that.  
He said as he looked ahead driving.  
\- I know, I just don't want to bother anyone.  
\- Believe me, you will not be a bother to him.  
\- If you say.  
I shrugged and looked back at the window thoughtfully.

**

When we got there, Michael parked his car in front of the old trailer. The sun was already setting on the horizon making that piece of the world look like a place I had seen in old western movies.

The lights in Trevor's trailer were on, it looked like someone was at home.

\- Okay (Y / N), before we enter, you need to know some things. Trevor is not a... normal guy. You will soon realize it when you meet him.  
\- Does he have a physical disability or something?  
I asked confused.  
Michael laughed at my question and continued.  
\- It's not that. You remember what I told you about my past crimes and those of my partners, right?! Well, that's how he lives. Trevor works at his own dope company and does other quirky jobs, some like the ones you did for me.

I took a deep breath with my eyes closed and tilted my head back on the bench.

\- Sooo you're bringing me to live with a junkie.  
I asked rhetorically.  
\- I trust him (Y/N), even though he is the way he is. Here you will be safe.  
I looked at Michael a little uncertainly but agreed. Besides, I didn't intend to live with Trevor forever.

We got out of the car and finally went to the trailer.

On the stairs, Michael turned and took my shoulder.  
\- Oh! One more thing. Trevor is not the most organized guy in the world.  
\- I'm not either.  
I said smiling a little.

The porch of the trailer was lit and had a strong smell of gas coming from somewhere unknown.

Michael knocked on the door but no one greeted us. So he took the liberty of opening the door. When I entered the trailer my eyes landed directly on the mess of the place.

\- I said I was disorganized, but not that much.  
I said looking around.

Michael searched Trevor for the small trailer screaming his name but he was clearly not there.

"Where that son of a bitch got himself."  
He muttered under his breath, pacing back and forth.

Suddenly someone appears at the front door holding a box with beers inside.

\- Michael, what are you doing here?  
The boy with dreads in his hair asked. He spoke in a funny way.  
\- Hey Wade, where's Trevor?  
\- He went somewhere.  
Wade responded by placing the box on the kitchen counter.  
\- Somewhere? Will he be long?  
\- I don't know, he didn't tell me anything.

Michael looked at me a little concerned, he went over to the beer box and took one. He offered one to me and I accepted it. So we sit on the couch and have our drink.

\- Wade, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Wade.  
Michael introduced us, gesturing between the two of us. I held out my hand to Wade and he greeted me back with a gentle smile on his face.

**

After an hour of waiting for Trevor, I was already getting impatient. Short conversations arose between us but nothing that could fill the time that was passing.

**  
Two hours and I was already bored, distracted by something on my cell phone. Next to me, Michael was dozing like a baby.

Suddenly a loud thud from the door caught the attention of the three of us.

It was Trevor.

He hurried in and then looked at me, completely ignoring the two other men.

\- Trevor! Damn! Where have you been?  
Michael asked a little disoriented after he woke up.  
\- Mind your own business, Mike. What are you doing here?  
He asked looking between me and Michael.  
\- Oh! I came to ask you something and...  
\- Who is this beautiful woman?  
Trevor interrupted Michael and pointed at me. He came a little closer but Michael stood in front of him as if he were protecting me.  
\- This is (Y/N) and that's what I want to talk about. (Y/N) this is Trevor.  
\- Hi Trevor.  
I waved at him a little sheepishly.  
\- Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss (Y/N).  
He tried to get even closer but Michael stopped him.

Michael was already so close to me that his ass almost touched my face. I got up from the couch and crossed my arms.

\- Trevor, listen. (Y/N) needs a place to be until she finds a home. I thought maybe you would let her stay here with you. It's temporary and...  
\- You have to be kidding! Fuck! Of course, she can stay, she can live forever if she wants to.  
Trevor exclaimed, interrupting Michael again.  
I was surprised, not knowing what to say. I felt a little relieved, too.  
\- Are you sure it's not a problem? I don't want to disturb you and...  
I started to speak but Trevor interrupted me too. I would say he was really excited.  
\- To disturb? What are you talking about? You are not a nuisance like Mike. With me you will be safe.  
His tone was arrogant and sarcastic.  
\- Fuck you too! Look, I need to go.  
Michael turned and gave me a hug.  
\- Take care girl. I hope to see you soon.  
\- Me too. I will miss you.

My eyes threatened with tears. I hugged him very tightly. On the other side I noticed Trevor looking at our affectionate gesture and I could have sworn he was... jealous?

Michael pulled away and looked at me smiling.  
\- Behave yourself and don't let Trevor poison your mind.  
\- Don't worry, I think you've already done that.  
I said and then smiled back at him.  
\- OK! 

Then he said goodbye to everyone and left.

I stood there with my arms crossed thinking about Mike and everything we live. He was like my dad and I really loved him. On the other hand, Trevor didn't seem happy at all. A wave of panic came over me when I saw his expression a little angry. He approached and my heart started to beat faster than normal.

\- How can you be friends with him?  
He asked through teeth, as if this were absurd.  
\- You're his friend.  
I answered simply and made a face.  
\- Whatever! Sooo, are you hungry?  
He totally changed his posture and now had a strange smile on his face.  
\- Starved, actually. I haven't eaten since I left Los Santos.  
My stomach alerted my hunger now that I stopped to think.  
\- Excellent! Wade! Bring food to our new resident of Sandy Shores.  
I hadn't even noticed that Wade was still there with us.  
\- Yea! What do I bring to her Trevor?  
\- What will you want to eat, sweetheart?  
Trevor asked.  
\- Just anything.  
\- Anything? I don't know if have it here but Wade will bring it to you. Wade! GO!  
He screamed.

Wade ran off, leaving me alone with Trevor Philips.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood with my arms crossed without saying anything. I looked around the trailer again, this time, I did not fail to notice some strange details in it, like, the posters of women all over the place and garbage accumulated.  
Trevor was in front of me watching me with eyes full of expectations, about what? I do not know. The silence was already awkward, so I took my heavy suitcase and placed it on top of the sofa.

\- Where can I leave my things?  
\- You can put it in my closet. Come on, I'll show you.  
He said walking towards him room.

Trevor's room was small. If it wasn't a mess, I would say it was very comfortable. But I didn't care in any way.

He opened the closet door and started to remove some clothes. He threw them all in a corner on the floor. I was intrigued but didn't say anything, in fact, I thought it was funny.

\- Okay, put everything you want here.  
\- Thanks... You know you didn't have to do this.  
I said pointing to his clothes that he threw on the floor.  
\- Do not worry about this.  
He shrugged and sat on the bed sighing loudly.

So I started to store my things in the wardrobe. While I did this, Trevor was watching me again. He was sitting, leaning back with his arms behind him. I avoided looking at him because, he did not hide in looking at my body from top to bottom.

\- How long have you known fat Mike, hun?  
He asked suddenly.  
I looked at him for a second and kept putting things away.  
\- It's been 2 years.  
Trevor watched and continued.  
\- Why did you move here?  
\- Weeell, I wanted to live away from everyone. I was getting fed up with that place, and besides, it wasn't so safe for me anymore.  
I replied without looking at him, putting some clothes on the hanger.  
\- It looks right.  
He said.

I smiled gently in agreement. He smiled back and stood up going straight to the living room. Suddenly, I heard a male voice call for Trevor, the person looked desperate.

\- TREVOR! T! There was a problem in the lab.  
I could hear it from the other side of the room.  
\- What the fucking problem, Ron?  
\- Chef accidentally set fire to an 11 pound box of methamphetamine.  
The man named Ron said.  
\- WHAT? FUCK! FUCK CHEF! HOW DID IT HAPPEN, RONALD?  
Trevor was really furious.  
\- I-I... I don't know, Trevor. That was all he said to me.  
\- FUCK! COME ON!   
I heard Trevor scream and then a loud door slam.

I went to the bedroom door and looked at the room, now empty.

Whatever happened, it was not good. I sat on the couch and took out my cell phone.  
I was surfing the internet and then a familiar face appeared at the door.

\- Hey (Y/N), I brought your food.  
Wade said placing the bags on the counter near the sink.  
I got up with a smile on my face and went straight to attack the food. I took everything to the table and helped myself.

\- Don't you want to eat Wade?  
I asked with my mouth full.  
\- No, no. I'm already leaving. Where's Trevor?  
\- He went... he went out. He mentioned something in the lab.  
\- Right! Bye (Y/N).  
\- Byeee and thanks.

He ran out and closed the door. I was hungry, so I ate everything that Wade brought to me. I will probably have a stomachache after eating so much greasy bullshit.

**

It was almost midnight and Trevor had not yet arrived. I took a shower and put on my pajamas. Now I was wrapped in a blanket lying on the couch. The only light I had was on my cell phone screen.

I couldn't sleep thinking that maybe something serious had happened, the way Trevor came out and what Michael told me about him, I started to seriously think if he had died.  
The thought made me shudder. I didn't have his phone number, so I couldn't call. I also wouldn't bother Michael at this hour to ask him. I decided that it would be best to wait.

**

I heard a voice calling me very low, I couldn't see the person's face, but the voice was very familiar. The person called me and called but I couldn't answer. Was that a dream?  
Suddenly I woke up scared. I turned on the flash on my cell phone and saw the figure of Trevor sitting next to me.

\- Oh God! Trevor! Don't do this anymore, I almost had a heart attack.  
I whispered with my hand on my chest.  
\- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.  
He said calmly. His tone of voice was now soft, very different from what I had heard the last time he left this trailer.  
\- What time is it?  
I asked, but immediately looked at the cell phone screen and saw that it was 3 a.m.  
\- Why aren't you in bed?  
\- I... I ended up sleeping here.  
\- Were you expecting me, doll?  
It was a little dark, but I realized that he was getting a little closer.  
\- Ya-yes... actually... I thought you died or something.  
I replied sitting up a little.

Trevor laughed at what I said and stood up. He turned on the bathroom light and came back to me. I could see his body better now in the dim light. He held out his hand to me, waiting for me to take it.

\- Let's go to bed now.  
My eyes widened quickly and I almost choked.  
\- What?  
I asked nervously.  
Trevor noticed this and smiled at me again.  
\- I will not let you sleep on this hard sofa.  
Okay, that's what he was talking about.  
\- And where are you going to sleep?  
I asked when I took your hand as hot as fire.  
\- I can join you if you want, hun?!  
He said when I got up and looked at him. His voice was still in that damn seductive tone.  
\- Trevor!  
I said frowning at him.  
\- OKAY! Let's go!

He guided me to the small room and I sat on the bed still wrapped in the blanket.

I noticed that Trevor made the bed and changed the sheets. He had probably come home some time ago. His attitude led me to question whether he was already watching me while I slept, but I was too tired to think about it now.

Trevor turned and went into the room again. I continued to sit on the bed thinking. Whatever he did today, it was probably very draining. So I thought that maybe... it wasn't fair to send him to sleep on that uncomfortable couch.

I watched him go to the couch and he let out a long, tired groan when he sat down with his legs spread.

\- Trevor?  
I called for him.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Trevor, you can... you can sleep here with me if you want.  
He quickly got up and walked to the bedroom door. He leaned against the doorframe with a cheeky smile on his face.  
\- Are you sure?  
I wasn't sure, but I thought it was fair. After all, the bedroom and the bed were his.  
\- Yea!  
I went to the middle of the bed, almost close to the wall, giving him a little space to lie down.

He took the hint and sat on the bed taking off his boots and shirt. I couldn't help looking at his fit body, his back was almost defined, so I bit my lip to hide a shy smile.

Trevor didn't take a shower or put on decent clothes to sleep in but I also didn't expect him to do that.

Then he lay down and turned on his side, looking directly at me. I smiled at him and turned to the side of the wall feeling my cheeks flush.

After a few minutes, I heard him snoring loudly behind me. This was not a problem, I had no trouble sleeping with noises. I turned and looked at him while he slept peacefully. His mouth was slightly open and almost drooling. I smiled to myself and covered it with part of my blanket.

Soon after I ended up falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if my English is good, so forgive my mistakes. Leave comments if you want. ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
